Strangers & Nightmares
by earthfire75
Summary: Rose wakes from a nightmare and finds a stranger in the Doctor's bed


Rose woke wide-eyed and sucked in a sharp intake of air, as if she had been holding her breath. It wasn't the first nightmare she'd ever had since she started traveling with the Doctor and she suspected, it wouldn't be the last either. But this one was different. Usually, she dreamed of the events of the day. She didn't remember much, the nightmare already fading from memory, but it still bothered her on a level she just couldn't shake. Knowing she wasn't going to fall back to sleep anytime soon, she got up and went in search of the Doctor.

The last time she had a nightmare that she needed his comfort from, she had found him in the console room, so she looked there first. When she found the console room empty, she tried the library. It was rare to find him there, but it wasn't unheard of for him to go in search of some book or other and curl up (Time Lords don't 'curl up', Rose) on the couch to read. No luck there either. Galley? She checked the galley next, in need of a cuppa anyway. Nope. She did take the time to fix herself a cuppa while she thought on where else he might be hiding. (Time Lords don't 'hide', Rose.) She rolled her eyes at that thought. Her arse, Time Lords don't hide. This particular Time Lord seemed to excel at it.

She thought it unlikely, but she decided to try the wardrobe. There were so many rooms in the Tardis, she could honestly spend days looking for him. So when the wardrobe room didn't hold the prize she was looking for, she asked the Tardis for help. She followed the Tardis' lead a little further down the corridor to a wooden door on the left. Somehow, Rose knew this was the Doctor's bedroom. She hesitates and puts a hand on the door, then her ear against it. She didn't hear anything but air moving in the small space between her ear and the door. No sound of him banging things around (Time Lords don't 'bang things around', Rose), no sonic, not even his voice.

Tentatively, Rose opened the door to a dark room. Her feet touched cool wood rather than metal grating when she stepped over the threshold. Now she could hear him lightly snoring and mumbling in his sleep. She silently asked the Tardis for some light in the room and one of the lamps on a night stand next to the bed turned on. What she saw was a shock to her.

Lying on the bed was a strange man wearing her Doctor's clothes. His black work boots lay haphazard on the floor at the foot of the bed and his leather jacket lay on the opposite side near the footboard. The stranger lay on his back, still mumbling about Autons between snores. Quietly, Rose made her way to the bed and picked up the leather jacket and slipped it on. The scent of her Doctor surrounded her, and for a moment, she forgot about the stranger in the Doctor's bed. That is, until he spoke a bit clearer.

"Rose." It was low and gruff from sleep and almost sounded like her Doctor.

"Ro-ooose." This time it came out a bit higher pitched and whine-y (Time Lords don't 'whine', Rose). She snorted this time at the unbidden thought, and a bit loudly. She quickly covered her mouth in hopes that she hadn't woken the stranger in her Doctor's clothes. Curiosity was getting the better of her though and she climbed onto the bed, getting a little closer to the stranger then she probably should. She reaches out her hand, about to brush the fringe from his forehead to get a better look at him, but stops herself.

"Who are you?" she asks in a whisper.

There's no verbal response, rather, the stranger sat up in his sleep and wrapped both arms around her and pulled her back down on the bed with him. She's startled and scared and, ok, maybe just a bit turned on. He _was_ cute. Should she try to wake him? But before she could come to a decision, he threw his leg over hers and one of his hands found hers and somehow he entwined their fingers together and buried his face in the crook of her neck and whispered one word. Just one.

"Run!"

"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, but there's no response. He's still and quiet now. Until he moves again.

His hips moved against her leg while his lips moved against her neck. His hand left hers a bit reluctantly, moving slowly up her arm and across her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine, until he cupped her cheek. His thumb moved languidly across her cheekbone before dipping down and across her bottom lip. He kissed a path up her neck until he reached her ear where he sucked gently on her earlobe until he spoke again.

"Rose. My Rose. Kiss me?" He gently pulled her face closer to his and parted his lips for her.

Rose blushed even though he couldn't see her except in his dream. And he did seem to be dreaming. Should she? Should she really kiss him as he asked? What if he woke up before she pulled away?

"Please, my Rose. Please," he begged her, hips thrusting into her leg again. (Time Lords don't 'beg', Rose.) She turned her head towards the man lying next to her. Apparently, they do.

Carefully, she rolled onto her side and faced him fully, and tenderly pressed her lips to his. When she started to pull away however, he held her in place. It wasn't rough, the way he kept her from pulling back, but it took her a little by surprise, parting her own lips as she gasped. She wondered if he was even still asleep now.

He rolled on top of her, lips still locked on hers and deepened the kiss once he'd settled. His kiss is still languid and tender, tongue sliding over hers in a gentle caress and slowly she responded. One hand fisting the duvet they're lying on, the other found its way into his hair. He rocked his hips into her again, his now full erection pressed into her abdomen. He groaned into her mouth and again rocked his hips into her, breaking the kiss as she moaned out his name.

His eyes snapped open and went wide at the sight beneath him. There was Rose, pinned under him against the mattress of his bed. She wore a long, thin t-shirt and (he only half hoped) knickers and his previous self's leather jacket. Her hardened, peaks stood out from her shirt, taunting him and he could smell her arousal. Lust quickly overtook surprise and worry. He remained cautious, however, as she could still change her mind at any moment and run off.

Tentatively, he reached under her shirt, long slender fingers sliding over her skin with care. He watched, and felt, her reaction to his touch. Her eyes slid closed and her breath hitched the closer he got to her breast. His fingers brushed the underside of her breast before coming up to circle around her nipple, never quite touching it. She arched into his touch and bit her lip to keep from begging him for more.

He switched hands, using the opposite side to hold himself above her, and did the same to her other breast.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear as he teased her, "I have always wanted you." He rolled his hips into her and she had to bite her lip a little harder to keep from crying out.

"Touch me," she whimpered as he withdrew his hand from her shirt.

He reached down between her legs and parted them gently, caressing her thighs before seeking her apex. He was surprised to find she was actually knickerless and looked up at her with an arched eyebrow. She blushed deep crimson as she recalled the reason she had gone to bed in such a way. She had been thinking of him, the other him, the first him she knew. At the thought, a gush of wetness slickened her further.

"Take your shirt off," he ordered softly.

Rose sat up and shrugged the jacket off before pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it to the floor as he pulled off his jumper, jeans and pants. She lay back and he moved to help her back into the jacket. Now it was her turn to look at him with an arched eyebrow. He shrugged and smiled a manic grin at her.

"I like the jacket on you," he said in a lust filled tone, eyes dark with desire as he looked down at her.

She shivered again and he moved to retake his position between her legs, hands tenderly caressing her thighs again. Slowly, he brought one hand up, sliding his fingertips along the inside of her leg until he reached her apex. He gently pushed a finger between her wet folds to her entrance, thumb swiping over her bundle of nerves. He groaned as she gasped in pleasure. He watched her, completely amazed she was here and allowing him this with her. Her perfect naked body framed by his too big leather jacket, her golden blonde hair spread out over the pillow like a halo. His angel in leather.

Her breathing became more labored and he added another finger, pumping gently into her as he lowered himself further on the bed. He pressed his erection into the mattress for some relief and darted his tongue out to lave and flick and suck against the precious pearl at her apex. Her inner muscles clenched tight around his fingers as she began mewling and calling his name. He sucked at the little bud, tongue flicking a bit harder as he found the spot inside her that made her scream in delight, hitting it over and over, eliciting incoherent cries of pleasure and profanity from her until she finally broke apart. He continued to pump into her, gently slowing to a stop as she came down from her high.

When she pried her eyes open she was greeted with the sight of him licking his fingers clean of her juices. He then settled himself between her legs again, hands on either side of her head, his erection poised at her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips and in his mouth. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him into her.

She gasped when he entered her, sheathing himself fully in her warmth. He stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust. She was tight around him and he worried he might hurt her. But she moved her hips, squeezing her legs around him when he didn't move. When he finally did start to move it was slow and tender, making love to her like no other bloke ever had. It almost made her cry.

He changed the position slightly, resting on his elbows rather than his hands. He found her breasts, teasing her more, gently rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger until he brought his mouth to one of her nipples and gently sucked, eventually switching to her other nipple.

He was still moving slow and steady within her when the memories of the nightmare suddenly came rushing back to her. Golden light so bright it was blinding, memories that weren't yet hers and his previous self's lips on hers. There were memories of them making love; sometimes slow and tender like now, other times it was hard and fast and urgent. Memories of adventures they had yet to share and experience. And then there was a white wall. A wall that separated them, worlds apart and an almost declaration of his love.

She could feel herself tighten around him again as well as the pinprick of tears behind her eyes. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and pulled him in deeper on each return into her moist heat. He lifted himself back up on his hands to allow for even deeper access and reached down between her legs to rub small circles into her swollen nub. He closed his eyes as they neared their release, so he didn't see the tears gathering under her lashes until she shattered apart under him.


End file.
